Shingeki No Kyoujin - Drabbles
by Michiko165
Summary: A collection of SnK's drabbles (or some one-shots). I ship EreRi/RiRen, so this drabble's mostly about them. Please R&R :)
1. Bad Cooking

Hello!

After a year or so, finally I'm back! It's been a busy, busy, busy and busy year because of college stuffs and my internship. Actually I have an exam tomorrow but I don't give a damn, let's write something :p

About this fict, I decided to write some drabbles again because as you guys know, I'm bad with chapters and serious stuffs. Since I ship EreRi/RiRen so much, this drabble is all about EreRi/RiRen. M-rated is only for language and sexual hint.

Lastly, I really hope I own Snk so I can pair Levi with myself.

Enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Bad Cooking**

Levi is hungry.

Very hungry.

Hungry made him mad.

Hungry made him wants to throw or punch something.

He couldn't concentrate at all with this pile of works. He knew he had to eat something. The Lance Corporal finally gave in to his grumbling stomach and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat.

To his surprise, he found Eren Jäeger in the kitchen wearing apron, cooking.

"What the hell?"

"Corporal, Sir!" Levi's appearance at the kitchen made Eren shocked. What is the humanity's most powerful soldier doing in the kitchen? _Why_ Corporal should be the one that caught him wearing an apron? Damn—

"What are you doing? In that outfit?" Levi gave him a cold look as usual.

"A punishment, Sir."

"Explain. Fast." Levi didn't like to talk much. Especially in the state of hunger.

"Me and the other were playing this kind of game and—"

Before Eren could explain the whole situation, Levi cut everything off.

"Actually, I don't care. Now, cook for me."

"Eh—why me?"

"Do you have any other question, Jäeger?"

Of course, Levi is being Levi. He didn't like being questioned. He didn't like talking too much. He didn't like explaining complicated things. The most important thing now is to fulfill his hunger. Otherwise, he can't work.

Sensing the dark aura behind Levi, Eren decided not to ask anything. After a "Yes, Sir!" he finally give up and cook for his Corporal.

"Jäeger, if this tasted bad, I'll kill you." With that, Levi tried Eren's cooking. While the Jäger boy waiting nervously for Levi's reaction. He's gonna die, today, because of a meal. At least not being eaten by a titan, though.

"How is it, Sir?" Eren asked nervously, but didn't get any answer.

"Uh, Sir?" He tried again.

"... Go die, Eren."

He _knew _it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This is my first SnK fiction and I have no idea that it's so hard to write EreRi/RiEre! I hope it's not too out of character and not too lame. Sorry for the bad grammar! Please tell me what you think :D

I got this inspiration from my friend's drawing and made this first drabble especially for her. Thank you, Nicky!

See you on the next drabble! ^O^)/


	2. Confession

**Confession**

'_This is it!_' The young Jäeger boy shouted to his inner self.

'_Otherwise I don't have any chance to say it again!'_

"Say what, Jäger?" The older man folded his hand and gave Eren a cold look. The young brunette mentally slapped himself. He must be said the last part loudly. _Crap_—

The Lance Corporal looked a little bit irritated. How could he not? The younger boy suddenly barged into his office and now he was only standing in that state for 10 minutes without saying anything.

"Jäeger, spit your business out." Levi voice was calm, but deep down Eren knew that he's impatient. He knew! He couldn't find the right words yet he didn't want Levi threw him off from his office.

'_I don't want this sounds lame or cheesy, what should I say? Think, bastard!_' He thought to himself.

"Jäeger." This time Levi's voice was deep and dark. Eren knew that it was only a matter till the Lance Corporal kicked the hell outta him.

Eren took a deep breath and finally opened his mouth.

"Corporal, I—I-'ve been… Uh, you know.."

'_Stop stuttering, you fool!_'

"I've been w-wanting to tell you…" A long pause.

Levi almost lost his patience.

"Hit it, Jäeger. I'll give you 5 seconds."

"5"

'_Say it!_'

"4"

'_But he'll kick_ _me_'

"3"

'_He'll kick me even though I don't say anything, right?_'

"2"

'_But.. What if he hates me?_'

"1. Time's up. Get the hell outta my—"

'_Damn!_'

"I like you, Corporal! No—I love you!"

With a red face Eren ran away from his Corporal's office and slam the door loudly, leaving Levi speechless with the sudden confession.

"What the hell just happened?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Too fluffly? :O

I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think! :D :D


End file.
